A Conversation Under The Stars
by Rubyyy
Summary: [one-shot] Il-rak and Shi-won have a conversation about each other. (Takes place between episodes 15/16, or after the finale)


**Author's Note: So, Il-rak x Shi-won has to be my new favorite couple of the moment (sorry Soeul) because they are just too gosh darn cute! Especially Il-rak (portrayed by the wonderful Go Kyung-pyo), and his googly-eyes :) I find myself so hungry for more Rak-Won moments that I... just had to write one for myself! This conversation takes place either sometime between episode 15 and 16, or maybe even after the finale, just before Shi-won heads overseas. We saw lots of Il-rak fawning over Shi-won in the show, of course, but there wasn't really that one moment (aside from episode 15) in which they actually talk about why they like each other. This is something I love to cover in my fics... so hope my humble interpretation suffices :)**

**Happy new year to my readers!**

**...**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

...

"Ilrak-ah."

_"Hmmm?"_

"We've... been together for a while now..."

"_Mmhmm..."_

"...and I kinda know _why _you like me, but you've never really told me what it is you like _about_ me..."

"_Mmmm."_

"_Yah_, what's with the noncommittal murmurings?"

_"I... don't really want to talk."_

"What? Open your eyes and look at me, Yoo Il-rak."

_(sighs)_ "I mean, we're all bundled up on a random school field, under the stars, Shiwon-ah. It's a bit too... _romantic_ to be talking about such serious things, no?"

"If you _are_ serious about me, you'd _want_ to talk about it."

"And I see that you are... _serious_ about that."

"That I am."

"Whoa, okay. Don't get all concertmistress on me now, Ms Jeong. I just wanted to enjoy this moment cuddling up with you in this minus degree weather. Us sharing a blanket, body heat, a kis-"

"Yoo Il-rak!"

"Okay! Okay. Wow, _someone's_ impatient... well, for a start... actually, wait a minute. _You _should tell me what _you_ like about _me _first."

"But you _know_ what I like about you."

"Yes, I know you told me after I... okay, _we_ pulled off that amazing performance at the concerto. That you liked me because I was cute but after that because I was _cool_. But... there kinda _has_ to be more to it... _right_?"

"Like... how you're such a good friend, and loyal to those who mean the most to you?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Or... how you're such an appa's boy, who tries to help around the restaurant as much as possible, even when your dad says you help him just by breathing?"

"Keep going..."

"Or... how you pour your soul into playing the violin, and how you strive to do better each time?"

"Wow, coming from you, that's..."

"Hey, this sounds more like an ego trip than anything else."

"_Aish, she knows me too well..."_

"You... aren't perfect, of course..."

"_Yah..._ ouch! Don't pinch me!"

"That's for not letting me finish. Anyway, you're _not_ perfect, but your heart is pure and I love you for that, Yoo Il-rak. For thinking of me, for wanting to put me ahead of you all the time, for looking at me like I'm the only girl in the world that matters."

"But you _are_."

"_I bet you've said that to every girl..."_

"I heard that; we've been through this, and you know the answer, so I shall choose not to respond. Is it my turn yet?"

"I... guess the floor is open for your statement, concertmaster Yoo."

"Can I hold your hand while I say this?"

"You can hold my hand while you say this."

"_Ahem_. Well, I had always been one to take on a challenge, and so when it came to you..."

"I don't think I like the sound of this already."

"Give me back your hand and let me continue, Jeong Shi-won. Now, where was I... ah yes, a challenge. Like the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet, we were quite challenged from the get go, coming from two different camps, and I never thought you'd want to give me a second look since I wasn't as good compared to you."

"Ilrak-ah..."

"_Shhh._ Of course, your beauty struck me first when I saw you, but as I got to know you better, or at least from afar, I begun to admire you as a leader, thinking for your people first, even if they didn't do the same for you; and as a person, ambitious and goal-driven, knowing exactly what you wanted for your future. I admired you because you're everything that I'm not. You're this... _perfect_ girl that I never thought I'd be able to reach for in this lifetime..."

"Ilrak-ah..."

"...and so when you stopped seeing me as a 'pervert' that just wanted to be around you all the time and started opening up to me, and when we worked together in secret, that's when I got to see you for who you really are: down to earth, upright, humble. That's when I knew my heart could no longer go back to being ignorant; the knowledge I bore of you is just too important, too precious..."

"Ilra-"

"...so thank you, Jeong Shi-won, for opening my eyes to perfection. I know I'm not perfect, you've said so yourself, but I hope that in my ability and capacity as your boyfriend, I will be able to honor you and love you as best as I can. Because you chose to give me your heart when you could have given it to anyone else, and I don't take this lightly. So..."

"_Yah, _what are you doing? Why are you unzipping your coat?"

"Sorry, too many layers... I'm trying to... ah! Here it is, ta-dah!"

"Ilrak-ah..."

"I'm sorry I never got you a ring first. I didn't just want you to be the one giving me a ring, so I got you one too. See that little red gem heart? When you're in Vienna, despite the distance between us, I want you to remember that my heart is with you too. And that you can carry it wherever you go."

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." _(kisses Ilrak on the cheek)_

_(sighs adoringly) _"If I gave you matching earrings, would you have kissed me on the lips?"

"_I would have kissed you even if you didn't bring it up."_

"Oh... did I just ruin the moment?"

"Not... _entirely_. Though it still could have gone a completely different direction."

"Like me bawling my eyes out and going down on my knees to kiss your feet?"

"Don't be such a softie, Yoo Il-rak."

"_Jeong Shi-won. I can't help it when it's you." (kisses Shiwon on the lips)_

"_Mmm_... oh, and for the record, I never saw you as a pervert..."

"Oh."

"...although you _could_ kind of pass off as one..."

"_Yah!_"

"I'm just kidding. _Hold me a little closer?_"

_"As you wish, baby. As you wish."_


End file.
